


Le ferite del cuore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Torture, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Ooc]. [What if].E se Draco non avesse sopportato quello che Bellatrix stava facendo a Hermione?Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:-Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, Hermione GrangerPrompt: non tutte le ferite sanguinano.





	1. Chapter 1

Le ferite del cuore

_ Tu non chiedere (è empio saperlo) quale fine a me, quale a te  
abbiano dato gli dei, Leuconoe, e non tentare i calcoli babilonesi. Quant’è meglio sopportare tutto ciò che accadrà, sia che Giove abbia assegnato più inverni, sia che abbia assegnato come ultimo questo che ora stanca il mare Tirreno opponendogli gli scogli. Sii saggia, filtra i vini e, poiché il Tempo è breve, riduci la luna speranza. Mentre parliamo, il tempo ostile sarà già fuggito: cogli l'attimo fidandoti il meno possibile del domani. _ _ _

_ Carpe Diem. Carmina I. Orazio. _

Bellatrix afferrò i capelli di Hermione e li strinse, facendo gemere la ragazza. Si gettò in ginocchio tirandola dietro di sé e le fece sbattere il viso contro il pavimento di marmo. Ripeté l’operazione più forte, scoppiò a ridere sentendo la nata babbana gemere di dolore. Estrasse dal reggiseno un pugnale e lo utilizzò per strappare una ciocca dei capelli arricciati della giovane. La fece cadere a terra, ridacchiando più piano e lasciò andare la giovane. Granger strisciò sul pavimento boccheggiando, Bellatrix impugnò con l’altra mano la bacchetta e la puntò verso di lei.

“Crucio!” gridò. Digrignò i denti e avanzò gattonando fino alla castana. Si leccò le labbra e sgranò gli occhi. Gli zigomi sporgevano contro la pelle cadaverica del viso smunto, il petto prosperoso le si alzava e abbassava a ritmo irregolare. Tirò un calcio al fianco della giovane, facendola ribaltare a faccia in su. Draco avanzò, rabbrividendo, le iridi azzurre erano liquide. Narcissa lo afferrò per un braccio e lo strattonò indietro.

“Dove stai andando?” domandò. Draco inspirò ed espirò, fu scosso da una serie di tremiti e chinò il capo. Strinse gli occhi e ascoltò dei ringhi provenire dalla zia.

_ “E’ una follia quello che stiamo facendo” sibilò Draco. Hermione gli slacciò la camicia verde e argento che indossava. _

_ “Mirtilla ci copre, se la lasciamo spiare” sussurrò Granger. Draco avvampò e scosse il capo, i capelli biondo platino gli sbatterono contro le guance nivee. _

_ “Sei seria?” domandò. Hermione lo spinse contro la porta del bagno e gli sbottonò la camicia. _

_ “E tu con me sei serio?” domandò lei. Draco sorrise, si voltò verso di lei e le sfilò il maglioncino. _

_ “Così serio che ti giuro che quando sarò il nuovo professore di pozioni, ti sposerò” sussurrò con voce calda. _

Draco estrasse la bacchetta, la puntò verso Bellatrix con mano tremante. Alzò il capo, le urla di Hermione gli arrivarono alle orecchie. Bellatrix strinse con le ginocchia i fianchi della ragazzina, incidendole la carne del braccio. Il sangue colava sul pavimento.

“Avada Kedavra!” urlò Draco.

“Draco, cosa hai fatto?!” gridò con voce rauca Lucius. Narcissa schiantò Codaliscia e si voltò verso il marito.

“Presto, fa uscire Potter” disse indurendo il tono. Lucius annuì e corse verso le scale verso le segrete.

“Sì, scapperà con lui … si salverà dal signore oscuro” bisbigliò. Draco raggiunse Hermione, s’inginocchiò e la prese tra le braccia appoggiandola contro il petto.

“Ora … tu … è terribile …” biascicò Hermione. Singhiozzò, le lacrime le rigarono il viso e fu scossa da dei brividi.

“Le ferite che ti stavano infliggendo stavano aprendo tagli ben più gravi in me. Non tutte le ferite sanguinano e quelle non si sarebbero rimarginate” sussurrò Draco. Hermione lo abbracciò, lo baciò e gli appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla.

“Vieni con me, finalmente vieni con me” biascicò.

 


	2. Canarini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Dramione ispirata al sesto film.  
> Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: "Show me a smile then | Don't be unhappy, can't remember | When I last saw you laughing | If this world makes you crazy | And you've taken all you can bear | You call me up | Because you know I'll be there ," (Phil Collins, True Colors)

Canarini  
  
Hermione accarezzò il canarino.  
"Mostrami un sorriso. Non essere infelice" mormorò Draco. Si piegò in avanti e baciò la guancia della giovane.  
"Vale anche per te. Non ricordo l'ultima volta che ti ho visto ridere" ribatté Hermione. Aprì le mani e fece volare l'uccellino, alcune piume gialle si staccarono dalle ali dell'animaletto. Draco le cinse le spalle con le braccia.   
"Ti prometto che se questo mondo ti farà impazzire, ti prenderà più di quanto tu possa sopportare. Chiamami, io ci sarò". Proseguì. Hermione arrossì e gli appoggiò le mani sulle braccia.  
"E' lo stesso vale per te" mormorò. Sentiva il respiro dell'altro fondersi con il suo.  
  
[103].


End file.
